undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Calibri/Cal
*All I want to do is make people smile. *Do you really need anything else? This article, Calibri/Cal, belongs to Calibri-Chan. Do not edit unless they have given permission Quick Description Positive, funny, and quick to befriend, Cal has a lot of energy! She will try to befriend anyone she meets and usually succeeds. She's also very artsy and spends most of her time drawing and dreaming of being a professional artist on the Surface. Rp Info Sexual Orientation (What gender she's attracted to): Hetrosexual Inventory: Ink Pen, Paint Smock, Cell Phone and Airpods, 10 purple bobby pins, 20 caramel malts, and 10 gold. SOUL color: Lavender (Optimism) Appearance Cal normally appears as a 12 year old human-looking child with Lavender hair in a long bob with the left side held back with a purple bobby pin, large lavender eyes, and a flowy lavender blouse. She usually also wears black jeans and purple tennis shoes. She is very pale. When she is painting or drawing, she wears a long beige scarf that goes down to her feet, a white paint-splattered T-shirt, and a light blue tennis skirt. She also has tiny purple earrings. when she's stressed angry, etc, she will get green streaks in her hair. in the Genocide route, her hair is fully green because of the murders she's witnessed. Personality Cal is a ball of energy! She rarely stays on topic when talking and never stays still very often. Whenever she does something, she will give it her all, even if it ends up knocking her out! She's also sort of a perfectionist when it comes to her artwork, and if I didn't come out the way she expected it to she will be extremely disappointed. She dreams about being a professional artist on the Surface, and practices her art a lot. She is very friendly and is friends with most of the monsters in Snowdin. She is very positive and happy, and is somewhat easy to manipulate. During the Genocide route, she is much more serious and angry, showing the more dangerous side of her personality. Cal sometimes (not often) get's strange flashbacks that aren't her own. this is due to her SOUL being someone else's before her. Backstory Not much is known about Cal's backstory. She was not technically "born" rather then created. Cal grew up with monsters and has never seen a "real" human. Though she has a human SOUL, she didn't fall down the mountain like a normal human and was "born" in the Underground, so she is technically a monster. Cal lived in an orphanage up until she was nine due to her not having parents. She left the orphanage when she was nine because as much as she loved the kids there she, "needed to get out into the real world." Despite being only nine at the time, Cal moved in to a little house at the outskirts of Snowdin. She lived there ever since and lives by herself. She has made friends with most of the monsters in Snowdin and is very popular there. Main Story True Pacifist In the Pacifist route, you don't see her until you enter Snowdin. When you do, a small lavender-haired girl will come rushing up to you. She will excitedly say she has never met a human before and is very excited to finally see one! If you ask if she's a human, she will say she's not really one and was born "here" so she's technically a monster. She introduces herself as "Cal" and asks if she could tag along. She'll follow you even if you answer no. Cal follows you throughout the rest of Snowdin, chattering about various topics, like video games, books, and the Undernet. Right before you fight Papyrus, she'll insist on having a "fight" with you first. This triggers a battle sequence with Cal. She is very weak, and you can spare after about five minutes of "battling" her. After the "fight" she'll say she was "pumped" and really enjoyed it. then she'll ask if you want to be friends. if you answer yes then she'll be really excited about being friends with a human and give you her phone number. if you answer no she'll be very disappointed and say that this was the first time she failed at making friends, but she respects the player's decision and runs off. There is a Dating/Befriending minigame at her house if you say yes, and that is the last time you see her. Neutral Route Cal doesn't really change during a neutral route, but if you kill her at the end of her "fight", she'll say she wanted to be friends with you, but "I guess it didn't work out." She also warns you not to kill Papyrus because his brother won't be very happy with you. Then she crumbles to dust like a normal monster and that is the last time you see her. If you are doing a No Mercy route or something similar she will not show up at all. Genocide Route Instead of seeing Cal at the Snowdin sign like normal, you won't see her until right before the Papyrus fight. She'll say that she watched you kill all the monsters in Snowdin, and that it wasn't right. Cal will say that the player is making a bad choice and should give up, and if they don't they'll have another enemy. This triggers a battle sequence with her. Cal is much stronger here then in the other routes, and is very hard to kill. Once you do kill her, she'll say that she tried as hard as she could, and she hopes that the player will come to their senses and stop slaughtering the Underground. She also says that if they kill Papyrus and continue the route, she hopes that Papyrus' brother will give you a "bad time". Attacks Cal can use most of the attacks used by Sans and Papyrus (i.e. bones, gaster blasters, etc.), but during the Genocide route battle, she can use the Lavender SOUL mode (see SOUL Colors). She can also shoot Ink puddles and shoot pens at you. She can also manipulate ink into a weapon of choice. She usually summons a spear similar to Bete Noire's from Glitchtale. All of her attacks are lavender, courtesy of her SOUL. Relationships Papyrus Since Cal is distantly related to the Skelebros, she interacts with Papyrus a lot. She calls him nearly every day and visits him often. Cal and Papyrus are very tight, and Cal loves him like a brother. Sans Cal is close with Sans but not nearly as close as she is with Papyrus. she mostly references him as "Papyrus' brother", showing the two don't interact very often. Gaster Cal was actually created by Gaster, so it makes him a sort of father to her. She is not aware that Gaster ever existed, but she will catch glimpses of him occasionally. The Player Cal's relationship with the player is based on the player's choices. If you were in a Pacifist or Neutral route, she sees you as a friend and loves to be around you. But if you kill enough monsters or are doing a Genocide route she will start to see you as an enemy. Anyone's OC Air Knight Air Knight and Cal are very good friends. She loves his knowledge of computers and thinks it's really cool. She finds his puns and pranks infuriating and Air Knight annoys her every chance he gets. She doesn't know he sees Papyrus as a rival, and would immediately cold-shoulder him if she found out. (if you have an OC you think could be friends with Cal, message me or tell me in the comments) Quotes Flavor Text * Cal bounces up and down with excitement (Pacifist/Neutral Encounter) * Cal won't move (Genocide Encounter) * Cal is having so much fun (Pacifist or Neutral route) * Better say your prayers (Genocide route) * Cal wants you to give up (Genocide route) * HAHA, YOU MISSED ME (If checked after missing) *Cal doesn't get your joke (after making pun) *Cal is flattered (After flirting or complimenting) *Cal is angry at your taunt (After taunting) Act Text *Are... are you FLIRTING with me?! (Flirt) *Uhh, Gee, I've never been flirted with before. (Flirt 2+) * Uhh, let's get back to our battle, you're distracting me! (Flirt 3+) * Have I told you I don't really like puns? Maybe I should give up... NAW. (Pun) *Seriously, stop it. I hate puns. (Pun 2+) *Pff… (Compliment) *Aww, shucks... (Compliment 2+) *Shut up! (Taunt) *I can too hit you! Watch me! (Taunt 2+) Dialogue "HEY! Are you a human? Wow! I've never seen one before!" for the first time "Me? A human? No, I was born here, so I'm a monster." asked if she was human "I'm Cal! Can I tag along?" introducing herself "Hey! do you like video games? Me too!" video games "What are your favorite books? C'mon, tell me!" about player's favorite books. "Hey! Do you know about the UnderNet? My username is MonsterPainter11107! Y'know, 'cause I like to paint!" the UnderNet "Hey, do you have a phobia? I hate the dark. *shudder*" phobias "Hey! Before you go, could we have a battle? Pleeeeeeaase?" to battle "All right! Man, am I pumped! Thank you! I really enjoyed that! Hey, you wanna be friends?" to be friends if spared on a Pacifist/Neutral route "YESSS, I'M FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN! Hey, in case you want to talk, here's my number. Call me sometime, alright?" the player agrees to be Cal's friend "Awwww... wow. That's the first time I ever failed at making friends. Sigh… well, I should go. See ya." the player refuses to be Cal's friend "*coughs*… Well... I didn't expect that. *coughs*. Well, I guess I could say I tried. I tried to make friends with you, but.. I guess it didn't work out, did it? *cough*. "Well, one last thing. Please... don't kill Papyrus, okay? If you do... his... brother... won't... be... happy... with... you..." killed in a Neutral route "Oh, hi! Welcome to my house!" arriving at her house for the Dating/Befriending minigame "Here's my room!" showing player her room "That's my art desk! I spend a lot of time there. I really want to be a professional artist when the barrier is broken." inspecting her desk "Do you like my comforter? It's my favorite color!" inspecting her bed. "That's my computer. I use UnderNet to show people my artwork! I have like a million followers!" inspecting her computer "Those are all my video games! I love them so much!" inspecting video game rack Genocide Route Dialogue "Well... you're here." 'I saw you kill all those innocent monsters. It's just... WRONG. Why would you do that? What do you have to gain?" "You're making a bad choice. Please, stop. If you don't, well, you're going to have an enemy." "You killed all my friends. You need to be stopped. Goodbye, you megalomaniac." "Well.. at least I tried. I couldn't stop you, though. Hey.. how 'bout this. Could you PLEASE use that determination you have for something good, instead of slaughtering the Underground? I may not be around to stop you, but if you kill Papyrus... I hope.. his brother... gives... you... a... bad...time..." BONUS! Underfell Dialogue "Well, well, well, look what we have here." "Is this a human? Huh. Shrimpier then what I imagined" "Looks weak." checked "Let's fight, kid." "What's that? You don't want to fight? Hmph. This isn't a game, kid. Nobody here to save your skin." spared before ready Music TBA AU Appearances Underfell Cal's appearance in Underfell is much different from her Undertale counterpart. Her purple shirt and shoes are black, and she has red streaks in her now permanently green hair. She also has a black hoodie. Instead of being Lavender, her eyes are light green with a red tint. She is much more like her Genocide version, but isn't nobly(?) fighting you. She's very sadistic and desperate to kill a human. She still loves Papyrus, though. Instead of calling her SOUL trait Optimism, she calls it Pessimism. Trivia *Cal's full name is Calibri, like the font (same as Papyrus and Sans) *Cal was originally meant to be a boy, but Calibri-Chan thought that a girl would fit her character more *Cal has nyctophobia, which means she's afraid of the dark *Her Undernet username is MonsterPainter11107 *She is Calibri-Chan's first Undertale OC *Cal is very bad at handling compliments, blushing when she receives one *If you name Chara "Cal" it will say, "My name? Wow! Go right ahead!", but if you have done a Genocide route previously, it will say, "Get your own name, you megalomainac." If you name Chara "Cali" it will go "... How do you know my secret nickname?" and if a Genocide route has been completed previously, it will say "How DARE you use my nickname! You will never use it!" *Cal's birthday is November 1 *She works part-time as a waitress at Grillby's to earn money *Her last name is Miller Gallery --Calibri-Chan (talk) 17:20, October 9, 2019 (UTC)Calibri-Chan Category:OC Category:Female Category:Monster